Stefani and The Wishing Jewel
by Caroline the Pony
Summary: Stefani was having a normal life at Princess Celestia's School for Future Princesses... until Princess Celestia announced that there will be a competition for a wishing jewel. Now the race is own! Will it be Stefani or Prim? Find out in this fun story with a twist ending!
1. Prologe

A/N: I made this story for my little sister who, at the time, wanted an alicorn oc. Please do not hate me or this story. Alicorns aren't that bad and if you hate alicorn oc's for whatever reason... leave now.

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony or any of the characters in it. I do own Stefani and any other OC's in this story.

Stefani: A purple alicorn with short, brown and purple, hair with a shooting star for a cutie mark. Often called Stef.

Prim: A raspberry alicorn with curly, fluffy, red hair with a rose as a cutie mark. Was made an alicorn through:

Princess Celestia's School for Future Princesses (PCSFP): Formed by PC so that she could have heirs to the throne. After she made Stefani an alicorn without thinking she made this school not just to train Stefani but to train others with princess potential as well.

Caroline: Stefani's older sister, a light pink pegasus with long brown and pink hair, lives in ponyville. Cutie mark: a heart with wings.

Madi: Stefani's and Caroline's older sister that lives in Manehatten.

Aquata: A light greenish blue pegasus with turquoise hair she often wears in a braid. One of Stefani's friends who goes to PCSFP.

Sunrise: A blueish purple unicorn with pink and red hair she wears with a bow. One of Stefani's friends who goes to PCSFP.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to all those who view this story and thank NihilDismal for being the first one to comment on my story and for giving me great writing advice. So with our further ado the real first chapter of Stefani and the Wishing Jewel! (The last one was a prologue)

It was an ordinary day at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Princesses… the sun was shining and the birds were chirping as the daily announcements were playing. The only thing weird about this day was what was to come…

"Students," princess Celestia's voice boomed thought the halls "I have most exciting news! We will be holding a competition for a wishing jewel!"

"YAY!" the schools hallways, courtyard, and bathrooms filled with noise.

"The finalists will be the ones with the best grades from next Monday to next Friday." the princess continued "Then the finalists will take part in a competition to see whose best! That is all!" As the princess concluded the halls were a buzz about who would win.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you to all the people that read, sorry to keep you waiting, I have the chapters written in a folder (an actual folder not on the computer) and of course I lost it! On top of that I went out of town for most of the summer with no way to update… Now I have school. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hey, just imagine you had the wishing jewel, what would you do with it?" Sunrise asked the rest of the normal group (Stefani and Aquata) after school. "I would use it to travel Equestria, in style of course!" Aquata said instantly. "I would use it to impress my mom!" Sunrise said before Stefani could answer. "I would use it to buy Little Alfred for Caroline" Stefani said with a sad face. "Who's Little Alfred?" said Aquata and Sunrise eagerly. "He was Caroline's favorite toy when we were younger." Stefani said, crying a little at the mention of her older sister… "She loved him so much, until one day we were getting rid of old toys, little Alfred got mixed up with them. He got donated and it was a whole day before Caroline realized he was gone. Then the people who owned the place we donated him to said they would only sell him back for 1,000 bits" "1,000 BITS!" Her friends screamed at the high price. "They said it was an 'antique'" Stef sadly said. "Is it still there?" Sunrise asked sad for her friend. "Ya, I sometimes pass by it on my way to school." Stef answer near tears. Her friends saw this and gave Stefani a reassuring hug. "I kept trying to buy it for her but I could never afford it" Stefani said in a tone that sounded like she was mad at herself. "Anyway I have to pack for my weekend trip to Ponyville" Stef said a little happier. "Why do you have to go? Can't you stay in Canterlot?" Aquata Said sad to see her friend go, "Unlike you and Sunrise, not all my family lives in Canterlot. Caroline lives in Ponyville and Madi lives in Manehatten!" Stefani said thinking of her two older sisters "I have to both of them at least once a month, I already visited Madi and now I have to visit Caroline."Stef finished remembering her lovely trip to Manehatten "Okay, see you Monday!" Aquata said in a sad tone "Say hi for me!" Sunrise said at the same time with a happy attitude she always had.

When Stefani got home she immediately started packing. "Let's see… toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo…" She said to herself as she packed. Finally it was time to leave. She said goodbye to her parents and departed. She walked to the train (even though she has both wings and a horn) and sat down on the train. "FIVE MINUTES TILL DEPARTURE!" The conductor screamed. Stefani looked out the window and started imagining what Caroline's reaction would be if Stef managed to get Little Alfred for her. She took a picture out of her saddle bag. It was Caroline and Stefani as filly's playing together. Caroline and Stefani were both hugging a cute toy dog. Stefani remembered that day like the back of her hoof.

~Flashback~

"Maroline, can I pway wif Widdle Awlfwed?" Little Stefani said in cute baby voice.

"No Stefani! He's my toy!" Caroline said firmly in a cute, less baby, voice.

Stefani looked at her sister for one seconded before bursting into tears. Caroline was taken aback by this; she didn't mean to hurt her sister's feelings. Soon she was crying to. "I didn't *Sniff* mean to *Sniff* make you *Sniff* cry" Caroline said though her tears.

"Neaber did *Sniff* I" Stef replayed "Fwends?"

"Friends!"

As they played with the toy, their mother came in to check on them.

"Smile for the camera!" She said and Caroline and Stefani hugged with little Alfred in the middle.

~End Flashback~

Soon Stefani had fallen asleep on the train, dreaming happily about her sister and her little toy dog…

So how was that? 612 words! A long chapter in my eyes, next we will be seeing Stefani's trip to Ponyville! It's nothing special, has little to do with the plot and all but I think it will make the story a little cuter! I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next two weeks but things might come up…

-Caroline the Pony


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry It will take me forever to post this, when I got this account I used my older sisters e-mail and then I lost my password. When I reset it I realized that I forgot to change the e-mail and so now I have to wait for my sister so I can actually post the chapters I write. Now… On with the story!

"Stefani, hello, Stefani, earth to Stef!" Caroline said with discreet force, her sister had fallen asleep on the train… again. "What? Caroline?" the younger mare said and stood up. "I did it again didn't I?" Stefani asked with a sad tone. "Yes you did, how hard is it to stay awake for 2 hours?" The pink pegasus replied "Very hard when you have nothing to do!" Stefani fought back. "Why didn't you bring the book I sent to you, did you finish it?" Caroline retaliated. "It's too long and boring! I don't want to read it!" The young alicorn said much to her sister's dismay. "Uh, fine I guess not every pony can find treasure hunts and near death experiences 'existing'" Caroline frowned as she said this. "Wait, what? That's what that book was about!?" Stefani said, for she hadn't even looked at the book for a second. "How could you not know about what it's about?!" Caroline yelled and took out her copy of the book. The title was: Treasure Hunters by: James Ponyson. "Oh is that what boo you sent me? I'm sorry I didn't even open the package…" Stefani said and gave a sheepish grin. "Whatever, were home." Caroline said a little disappointed but still happy her sister was there. "Cool, what are we going to do this weekend?" The curious alicorn said, relived that her sister wasn't mad. "There's a schedule right there!" Caroline yelled for she was now in the kitchen finding something to eat. Stef looked at the schedule and smiled, it was going to be a long week…

Saturday:

10:00 A.M: Wake Up

10:10 A.M: Have breakfast

11:00 A.M: Caroline has to go 2 Devon's house to play ponycraft

12:00 P.M: Have Lunch

1:00 P.M: Caroline has to go to Jasmine's house to play ponycraft

2:00 P.M: Go SHOPPING!

3:00 P.M: Still shopping

4:00 P.M: train for Sister Hooves Social!

5:00 P.M: Make dinner together!

6:00 P.M: Eat dinner

7:00 P.M: Caroline has to pay bills

8:00 P.M: Watch Movie

9:15 P.M: Make CAKE!

10:00 P.M: Eat Cake and Go to Sleep

Sunday:

8:00 A.M: Wake up and eat breakfast

8:30 A.M: Caroline has to meet Devon and Jasmine to play ponycraft

10:00 A.M: Train for Sister Hooves Social

11:00 A.M: Eat early lunch

12:00 P.M: Caroline has ponycraft competition!

2:00 P.M: Sister Hooves Social Do your Best!

3:00 P.M: Shopping!

5:00 P.M: Dinner and Karaoke!

6:30 P.M: See Cinderpony

7:30 P.M: ICE CREAM!

8:30 P.M: Go home and pack

9:30 P.M: Back to Canterlot

**************************** (On the way back to Canterlot Stef's POV) *********************

I can't believe we won the Sister Hooves Social! Woo! And Caroline, Jasmine, and Devon won the ponycraft contest! Double woo! I thought as I sat on the train remembering the great week that me and Caroline had and so I feel asleep.

A/N: Yes! I have another chapter! I just wanted to ask you guys to plese check out my other story, Cartoon High! It is the best! Or at least it will be when I update it more. Unlike this story Cartoon high isn't written on paper and then type but is typed only and written on the spot, no deep thinking.

– Caroline the pony


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally another chapter of Stefani and the wishing jewel! Before I start I want to thank Defender54 for putting this story on his favorites list and ThatCrazyItalian for following this story! I really appreciate the support for this story. I also just wanted to say that this story is my second priority behind Cartoon High, I really love that story and even thought I love this story two I find it easier to write for cartoon high than this story.**

 **By the way, there will be a forth wall break in this chapter so it will look like this for me: Just bold, and this for the other person:** **Forth wall break**

 **Anyway… On with the story!**

* * *

After a long weekend with her sister, Stefani was ready to begin the race for the wishing jewel tomorrow! Stefani looked at the clock and expected it to say 12:00 PM or something but was shocked to find it said 7:30!

"WHAT!? It's already tomorrow!?" Stefani said, attracting the attention of some of the people at the train station. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark sky and wondered.

"If it's already 7:30, why is the sky still dark?" The little alicorn asked a random pony while trying her best to hide her wings.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Yesterday Princess Celestia announced that she would be raising the sun a little late today." The orange unicorn said and Stef ran for her life.

"Got to go, got to go, GOT TO GO!" Stef said, or screamed rather, as she ran away. She was NOT going to be late on her first day of testing! Stef made a choice; she unfurled her wings and took off to the best of her ability. It felt great to fly and Stefani really wanted to enjoy it but, due to circumstances, couldn't. She flew to her house faster than she had ever flown and felt powerful, she could make it on time, she could win the race for the wishing jewel, she could do any*THUMP*

"Ugh… Why?" Stef mumbled as her face collided with the ground below, she then checked to make sure she hadn't broken a wing or something.

"Stefani, what are you doing, you're supposed to be at school already!?" Her mother, a raspberry unicorn with red and brown hair, said to which Stefani responded "Sorry mom, got to go! Do you have my books?" Stef didn't even give her mother a chance to answer as she grabbed the book bag with her magic and ran out the door.

Stef looked at the clock in front of the school when she arrived and it read 7:56. "Oh thank goodness I'm not late!" Stef said relived and ran down the hall. She rushed to her first class just in time for the bell to ring.

********************** (After Class) ****************************************************

"Can you believe I was almost late!?" Stefani asked her friends after their first class was over.

"Do you think that it was sabotage?" Aquata asked and Stefani nodded her head.

"I don't think so before I fell asleep I was…" Stefani's voice trailed off.

"You were what?" Sunrise asked questionably, like an angry mother.

"I may or may not have been studying till 12:00…" Stef said and looked away in shame.

"WHAT?!" both her friends said in shock. Stefani never stayed up past 10:00! Her body couldn't handle the lack of sleep.

"I was just worried, everyponys counting on me to win and what if I don't? My mom expects me to be great like Madi, but what if I never compare to her? It's just so much pressure, I can't handle it…" Stef said, stopping in her hoof steps and looking down at nothing.

"It's ok, we understand that you really try to compare to your sisters… wait, what about Caroline?" Sunrise said catching Stefani off guard.

( **Stefani** _Sunrise_ Aquata)

" **What about Caroline?"**

" _You said that you couldn't compare to MADI, what about Caroline?"_

" **I don't have to compare myself to Caroline."**

"Why not?"

" **Well, uh, she's not like me or Madi. She was kind of the odd one out, that's why she doesn't have to live up to mom's standards, over time she lowered them."**

" _Wow, rude much?"_

" **Huh?"**

They suddenly stopped, they had reached there destination, math class. They entered with cation, one wrong move and they could all be dead. There was a sudden scream in the background, most likely one of the previous victims of… **(Forth wall breaks)**

 **Um, Excuse me Caroline?**

 **Yes, Stefani?**

 **Stop making math class sound like a place of death right now!**

 **Or what!?**

 **Or I'm telling mom you read fanfiction in the middle of the night instead of sleeping!**

 **How dare YOU!?**

 **I'll do it RIGHT NOW!**

 **FINE!**

 **Ugh…*grumbles: Hi I'm Stefani and I have to make sure that I suck all the fun out of writing***

 **And I don't talk like that!**

 **YES YOU DO!**

(Back to the story)

*Ahem* Stefani and her friends dropped their conversation and walked into math class. Stefani wasn't that bad at math **(I'm way better than you!** **STEFANI!** **)** In fact, she thought it was her best subject. She was about to take her seat until a particular alicorn pushed her out of the way to get the last seat.

"Oh, well will you look at that, it's the flop princess!" Prim said to her group of 'friends'

"Good morning Prim…" Stef said sarcastically and took her seat.

(After class)

Stef got home saying hi to her mom and almost immediately collapsing on the couch.

"Did you have a good day at school, Stefani?"

"Uh huh… Just tired, lots of testing…" Stef said, half asleep… oh never mind… she's asleep.

Her mother sighed as she looked at her daughter asleep, always on the couch.

"Honey, it's time to go to bed."

"Uh, go away!" Stef said in reply

"Honey, you have school tomorrow and can't just sleep on the couch!"

"Leave me ALONE…" Stef yelled and went back to sleep.

He mother sighed and levitated her with her light red magic, all the way to her bed.

"Goodnight honey"

(Scene Change)

Prim went up the stairs, paying no attention to her parents. She hadn't done that good today, no good at math at least. She had to find some way to get her grades up if she ever wanted to beat Stef.

Or maybe, she could find some way to bring Stefani's grades down.

Yes, if she got a little help she would be able to, then she could win the wishing jewel and all would be good!

"I'm going to make you proud mom…" Prim said before falling asleep, her plan already in her head.

* * *

 **That's all folks, so just a little info and an announcement:**

 **The dialogue part where Stefani is rambling about how she feels she can never compare to her older sister is actually how I fell, so don't make fun**

 **The whole 'Caroline lowered mom's standards' thing is based on my feelings and my sister's feelings**

 **The person that broke the forth wall was not the pony Stefani, but rather my sister in real life that Stefani (the pony) was based on**

 **While writing this chapter I listened to: fall out boy, cool kids by echo smith, and good morning Baltimore (from hairspray)**

 **This chapter is 1,002 words**

 **Ok, now for the announcement: This story (as well as cartoon high) will be going on a short hiatus until summer, I will first (maybe) Upload cartoon high then stop. But this story is still ongoing, just had to change the plot a little and school is awful so…**

 **_Caroline the pony**

 **And Stefani!**

 **GO AWAY STEF!**


End file.
